Der Brief den ich nie schrieb
by Angel-For-A-Weasley
Summary: GERMAN Fred's und Angelina's letzter Tag... Eine Songfic zu dem gleichnamigen Lied von Doreen.


**Der Brief, den ich nie schrieb**

Schon wieder hallten Schreie von draußen in den Raum der Wünsche, der überfüllt war von ehemaligen Mitgliedern der DA und dem Orden des Phönix'. Alle riefen durcheinander und immer wieder traten neue durch den Geheimgang, der aus dem Eberkopf hierher führte. Angelina stand da und sah sich ungläubig um. Nicht nur Alicia und sie hatten also damit gerechnet, dass sie gebraucht werden würden. Alle waren da, geschlossen erschienen, um sich endlich zu wehren. Es musste endlich enden. Allein der Anblick ihrer alten Freunde, Bekannten und Fremden verpasste ihr eine Dauer-Gänsehaut. Hier geschah etwas. Und sie war dabei.

„Wo wollt ihr hin?!"

„Wozu sind wir hier?!", fragte George aufgebracht in Alicias Richtung, die ihn und seinen Zwillingsbruder Fred an den T-Shirts festhielt.

„Nicht dafür, um euch umzubringen, verdammt!", zischte Leesh und Angelina konnte sehen, wie ihrer besten Freundin die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

George Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich und die rotbraunhaarige Gryffindor ließ ihn und Fred los und sah ihn einfach an.

„Alicia… Wir müssen gehen. Wir müssen da raus. Wir müssen helfen… Dieser Albtraum muss ein Ende haben, das siehst du doch genauso, sonst wärst du nicht hier! Wir müssen Harry helfen, nur dann kann etwas passieren!"

Fred nickte bestätigend. „Mein Gott, Mädels, wir sehen uns gleich wieder, regt euch ab. Wir gehen nur ein paar Todesser abmetzeln und sind zur nächsten Mahlzeit wieder da, ihr kennt uns doch jetzt lang genug."

Alicia fiel George weinend in die Arme. Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung ebenso liebevoll und ließ sie eine ganze Weile nicht los. Auch Lina stiegen jetzt die Tränen in die Augen.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Fred…", sagte sie leise und sah ihn an.

„Ich nehm immer alles mit Humor, du kennst mich, Angel!"

„Man kann nicht alles mit Humor nehmen, ich hab Angst, Fred!"

„Um mich?"

„Natürlich um dich! Mein Gott…" Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist so gefährlich! Was ist, wenn ihr- Wenn wir-… uns nicht wieder sehen?" Sie hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals und war überrascht, dass sie überhaupt noch einen Ton herausbekam.

„Wir sehen uns wieder, versprochen.", sagte Fred leise, trat einen Schritt näher und sah sie lange an.

„Versprochen?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme nochmal nach.

„Ich lass dir zwei Dinge von mir hier und hol sie mir danach wieder. Versprochen!", wiederholte der und drückte ihr eine Schokofroschkarte mit Merlin in die Hand. „Das war die erste Karte meines Lebens! So ein Glück hatte ich!"

„Oh…", entfuhr es der Gryffindor. Sie hatte doch definitiv mit etwas anderem gerechnet.

Während sie noch die Karte ansah, nahm Fred ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und schaute ihr kurz tief in die Augen, bevor er sie zuerst vorsichtig, und dann leidenschaftlich, fast verzweifelt küsste. Sie hatten viel zu lang gewartet.

„Und das hol ich mir in millionenfacher Ausgabe von dir zurück, wenn ich zurück bin. So ein Glück HABE ich nämlich.", erklärte er ihr lächelnd.

„Okay…", flüsterte Angelina, während er die Tränen von ihren Wangen wischte. Dann warf sie die Arme um seinen Hals und hielt ihn einfach nur so fest. Verdammt, warum brauchte es so etwas, um ihn ihr endlich so nahe zu bringen?

„Wir haben eine ganze Ewigkeit zusammen, Angel. Ich bin gleich wieder da, du bist doch mein Schutzengel, egal, was passiert.", sagte er zwinkernd, dann wurde er von George am Arm gepackt und aus dem Raum der Wünsche gezogen und war verschwunden.

_Der Brief, den ich nie schrieb, _

_er würde dir erzählen, _

_wie sehr mir deine Blicke _

_und deine Worte fehlen. _

_Der Brief den ich nie schrieb, _

_er würde dir berichten, _

_von all meinen Gedanken, _

_in Bildern und Gedichten. _

_Du bist nicht hier, _

_weit weg von mir, _

_was ist geschehen? _

_Deine Zeit war aufgebraucht, _

_wir wollten es nicht sehen. _

_Und dieser Brief den ich nie schrieb, _

_ist auf dem Weg zu dir, _

_wenn wir uns einmal wieder sehen, _

_dann trag ich ihn bei mir. _

_und jedes Wort wird wach _

_das schon solange in mir schlief..._

_Ich liebe dich. Das steht in diesem Brief. _

Alicia und Angelina sahen sich an und sofort sammelten sich neue Tränen auf ihren Wangen.

„Leesh! Lina! Helft uns mal bitte kurz hier! Es hat sich wer verletzt!"

Damit war ihre Aufgabe für heute Nacht klar. Sie verband Wunden und tröstete und weinte keine Träne mehr. Sie dachte nur an Fred und daran, dass er ihr versprochen hatte, er würde zurückkommen. Gott, wie hatte es so lange dauern können, dass er sie endlich küsste?

Wie oft hatte sie ihm in den letzten Wochen und Monaten schreiben wollen, während er mit seinem Sender PotterWatch herumzog. Jeden Abend hatte sie seine Stimme gehört und erleichtert ausgeatmet, dass es ihm gut ging und er noch immer seinen Humor nicht verloren hatte. Sie hatte gleichzeitig geweint und gelacht, wenn er wieder versuchte, seine Hörer mit seinem Zwilling George aufzumuntern.

Sie fing wohl jeden Abend einen neuen Brief an, verschwendete Pergament ohne Ende, ohne auch nur einen einzigen von den Briefen abzuschicken. Gott, hatte sie ihn vermisst.

_Der Brief den ich nie schrieb, _

_erreicht dich in den Träumen, _

_und lässt die Dinge zu, _

_die wir bei Tag versäumen._

_Egal was ich dir sagen will, _

_es ist schon lang zu spät, _

_denn die Uhr die unser Leben zeigt, _

_wird nicht zurück gedreht. _

_Du bist nicht hier, _

_weit weg von mir, _

_warum musstest du gehen? _

_Deine Zeit war aufgebraucht, _

_wir wollten es nicht sehen. _

_Und dieser Brief, den ich nie schrieb, _

_ist auf dem Weg zu dir. _

_Wenn wir uns einmal wieder sehen, _

_dann trag ich ihn bei mir. _

_Und jedes Wort wird wach, _

_das schon solange in mir schlief..._

_Ich liebe dich. Das steht in diesem Brief._

„Es ist vorbei! Es ist vorbei! Er ist tot!", schrie jemand und erschrocken fuhren alle im Raum der Wünsche zusammen. Es war still geworden. Die Nachricht, Harry Potter sei tot, war schon lange zu ihnen gedrungen. Angelina saß eng neben Alicia und die beiden hatten ein tränenbenetztes Gesicht. Niemand von ihren Freunden war wieder hier aufgetaucht und jetzt war Harry Potter, ihr Hoffnungsträger, tot. Voldemort würde gewinnen. Und sie konnten folgen… oder sterben.

„Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden DURFTE, ist tot!", rief jemand erfreut, der in den Raum eilte. „Harry Potter ist nicht tot! Er lebt! Und er hat gewonnen! Kommt raus! Es ist vorbei!"

Erst jetzt erkannte Angelina in dem Schreihals Dean Thomas. „Wirklich!", rief er mit strahlendem Gesicht.

Ungläubig sahen sich die beiden Freundinnen an, dann fielen sie sich jubelnd in die Arme. Es war überstanden, es war vorbei. Es würde alles werden wie früher. Nur vielleicht etwas schöner, schoss es Angelina durch den Kopf, als sie die Schokofroschkarte aus ihrer Tasche zog und anstrahlte.

„Komm! Komm!", rief Alicia und die beiden verließen als zwei der ersten den Raum der Wünsche und eilten in die Große Halle, wo sie freudestrahlende Gesichter begrüßten. Sie wurden gedrückt, umarmt und durch die Luft gewirbelt, von teilweise vollkommen fremden Leuten, aber sie suchten zwei ganz bestimmte Menschen. Verwirrt sah sich Alicia und Angelina schluckte. Sie hatte Angst. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und sie sah sich panisch um.

Da erblickte sie ihn, ganz hinten in der Halle, sah seine roten Haare und rannte los. Kurz vor ihm überholte Alicia sie und fiel ihm in die Arme.

„George!" rief sie und Angelina schnappte panisch nach Luft. Das war nicht Fred gewesen. Sie sah die ganze Familie Weasley dastehen, sitzen und knien, neben dem echten Fred, der auf einer Decke lag. Unbewegt, blass und mit geschlossenen Augen und seinem typischen schiefen Fred-Lächeln. Sie blickte in die tränenbenetzten Gesichter und sank auf die Knie, neben dem Weasley, ihrem ehemals besten Freund, dem Jungen, den sie mehr als alles andere in der Welt liebte.

„Nein…" flüsterte sie, spürte noch Georges Hand auf ihrer Schulter, dann wurde alles schwarz.

_Auch wenn meine Worte_

_in Dunkelheit verschwinden, _

_ich bete, dass sie dich _

_in einem anderen Leben finden. _

_Der Brief, den es nicht gibt… _

_dann werde ich ihn schreiben! _

_Und keines dieser Worte wird dir verborgen bleiben._

Es wurde schon dunkel, als die Junge Frau den Friedhof betrat. Gedankenverloren, so schien es, lief sie zwischen den mit Blumen geschmückten Gräbern. Es war eine stille, friedliche Atmosphäre, die so erst wieder seit 2 Monaten möglich war. Alles hatte sich beruhigt.

Vor zwei Monaten war der Tag gewesen, den alle nur als den Festtag überhaupt feierten. Für die ehemalige Gryffindor war es kein Festtag gewesen…

Angelina blieb vor dem Grad stehen, dass besonders hervorgehoben war, denn es war besonders bunt und besonders schön. Auf dem Grabstein stand sein Name, Fred Weasley, und irgendein Spruch über Helden… Sie hatte ihn noch nie zu Ende lesen können, denn ihre Augen schwammen noch immer zu schnell in Tränen, wenn sie hier war.

Sie griff in ihre Manteltasche und holte einen Umschlag heraus. Ihr Brief an ihre erste große Liebe und seine erste Schokofroschkarte, auf die sie so lange aufpassen würde, bis er sich diese und seine Küsse abholte. Solange würde sie auf ihn warten.

_Dieser Brief, den ich nie schrieb, _

_ist auf dem Weg zu dir._

_Wenn wir uns einmal wieder sehen, _

_dann trag ich ihn bei mir. _

_Und jedes Wort wird wach, _

_das schon solange in mir schlief..._

_Ich liebe Dich. Das steht in diesem Brief._

Und wenn es soweit war, dann würde sie den Brief dabei haben und ihn Fred geben. Dann würde er es endlich wissen.

_Ich liebe Dich. Das steht in diesem Brief._


End file.
